dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Troy Baker
Troy Edward Baker (Dallas, 1 de abril de 1976) é um dublador americano e músico conhecido por interpretar personagens principais em videogames. Ele é conhecido por dar voz de Joel em The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt em BioShock Infinite, Delsin Rowe em Infamous Second Son, Coringa em Batman: Arkham Origins e Batman: Assault on Arkham, Rhys in Tales from the Borderlands, Talion em Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, Jack Mitchell em Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Vincent Brooks em Catherine, Yuri Lowell em Tales of Vesperia Uncharted The Lost Legacy e Pagan Min in Far Cry 4. Ele também expressou em uma série de adaptações inglesas de shows de anime japoneses, incluindo Basilisk, Trinity Blood, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Bleach e Naruto: Shippuden. Vozes no Brasil * Troy Baker dublando: Duda Ribeiro - Lego Batman: O Filme - Super-Heróis se Unem; Lego Liga da Justiça: Ataque da Legião do Mal!; Lego Liga da Justiça: Combate Cósmico, Lego Liga da Justiça: Revolta em Gotham; Lego Liga da Justiça vs. Liga Bizarro, Lego DC Comics Super Heróis: O Flash, Lego DC Comics Super Heróis: Aquaman - A Fúria de Atlântida; Batman vs. As Tartarugas Ninjas, Lego DC Batman: Assunto de Família (Bruce Wayne / Batman) * Troy Baker dublando: Márcio Simões - Batman: Ataque ao Arkham, Batman Sem Limites: Caos Monstruoso, Batman Sem Limites: Mechas vs. Mutantes; Batman vs. As Tartarugas Ninjas (Coringa) * Troy Baker dublando: Fábio de Castro - Ultimate Homem-Aranha; LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload, Marvel Aventuras dos Super-Heróis (Loki) * Troy Baker dublando: Duda Espinoza - Mutante Rex (Van Kleiss), Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (David "Dave" Cannon/ Whirlwind) * Troy Baker dublando: Luiz Carlos Persy - Mutante Rex (Biolobo), Scooby-Doo: Mistério S.A. (Vronsky, o curador) * Troy Baker dublando: Alfredo Rollo - Homem de Ferro: A Batalha Contra Ezekiel Stane (Clint Barton / Gavião Arqueiro) * Troy Baker dublando: Carlos Seidl - Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (Joseph "Robbie" Robertson) * Troy Baker dublando: Felipe Grinnan - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Steeljaw) * Troy Baker dublando: Felipe Zilse - Homem de Ferro: A Batalha Contra Ezekiel Stane (J.A.R.V.I.S.) * Troy Baker dublando:' Francisco Júnior '- Justice League Action (Gavião Negro) * Troy Baker dublando: Glauco Marques - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Vector Prime) * Troy Baker dublando: Guilherme Briggs - Apenas um Show (Bert Coleman) * Troy Baker dublando: Hélio Ribeiro - Batman Sem Limites: Mechas vs. Mutantes (Harvey Dent/ Duas Caras) * Troy Baker dublando: Jorge Vasconcellos - Scooby Doo e o Fantasma da Ópera / Scooby-Doo! Medo de Palco (Fantasma) * Troy Baker dublando: Júlio Chaves - Scooby-Doo: Mistério S.A. (Radley Crown/Falcão Azul) * Troy Baker dublando: Lacarv - Batman vs. Robin (Grão-Mestre) * Troy Baker dublando: Luis Eduardo Costa Rodrigues - Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (Paul Pierre Duval/ Gárgula Cinzento) * Troy Baker dublando: Márcio Araújo - Os Vingadores Unidos (Clint Barton / Gavião Arqueiro) * Troy Baker dublando: Maurício Berger '''- Justice League Action (Jonas Glim) * Troy Baker dublando: '''Mauro Castro - Amphibia (Grime) * Troy Baker dublando: Nestor Chiesse - Batman: E a Liga da Justiça (Bruce Wayne / Batman) * Troy Baker dublando: Reginaldo Primo - Guardiões da Galáxia (Loki) * Troy Baker dublando: Rodrigo Antas - Ben 10: Destruição Alienígena (Estudante 02) * Troy Baker dublando: Ronalth Abreu - Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (Clay Quartermain) * Troy Baker dublando: Sérgio Stern - Ben 10: Destruição Alienígena (Pai de Azmuth) * Game: Márcio Simões - Batman: Arkham Origins (Coringa), Injustice: Gods Among Us (Sinestro) * Game: Charles Dalla - Batman Arkham Knight (Harvey Dent / Duas Caras) * Game: Dláigelles Riba '''- Mortal Kombat 11 (Erron Black) * Game: '''Fábio Azevedo - God of War - 2018 (Magni) * Game: Fabrício Gorziza - inFamous: Second Son (Delsin Rowe) * Game: Fernando Mendonça - Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Mariposa Assassina) * Game: Fred Mascarenhas - Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Jack Mitchell) * Game: Luiz Carlos de Moraes - Mortal Kombat 11 (Shinnok) * Game: Luiz Carlos Persy - The Last of Us (Joel) * Game: Luiz Laffey - Batman Arkham Knight (Jason Todd / Robin / Capuz Vermelho / Cavaleiro de Arkham) * Game: Manolo Rey - Injustice: Gods Among Us (Asa Noturna / Dick Grayson) * Game: Marco Antônio Abreu - Terra-Média: Sombras de Mordor (Talion) * Game: Marco Antônio Costa - Diablo III (Lyndon, o Vigarista) * Game: Rafael Infante - Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Batman/ Bruce Wayne) * Game: Rodrigo Araújo - Mortal Kombat X (Shinnok) * Game: Rodrigo Martim - Mortal Kombat X (Erron Black) * Game: Sérgio Moreno - Far Cry 4 (Pagan Min)